


In her claws

by LostKnight6



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKnight6/pseuds/LostKnight6
Summary: From the beginning, Cassandra was suspicious of the Herald.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Mage Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

From the beginning, Cassandra was suspicious of the Herald. She didn't look well-meaning, according to Cassandra. Uriel, that's her name. That has Cassandra in a bad mood. Uriel is on surveillance, but she is not stupid. She knows that they are watching her from time to time. She doesn't have her quiet privacy and she has no problem with that. She is supposed to provide hope for Haven refugees and others, but there is fear in some eyes. A mage, a slight problem. Too dangerous. The mages are full of surprises, Uriel has a lot of experience. Even to some, she doesn't look like a normal elf. Very pale, tall, long nails, her gaze is too intense and golden. A look like that of a dragon. The ambassador, Josephine Montilyet, is a little scared of the woman, and she knows it. She gives a bad feeling, a dominant aura comes out of her, as if no one was a rival to her. That's another thing that bothers Cassandra. The dwarf was delighted with her. Those two get along very well. However, Solas is careful. A few days ago Cassandra thought that Uriel had a tight necklace, but that a scar round the neck. As if she had been strangled with a barbed wire. 

There was something else, in the Hinterlands. When Cassandra first saw her naked, in her white or light gray, as if her hair was lifeless. The Seeker was surprised when she saw the multiple scars. Punishment marks, lashes, burn. In those moments, Cassandra wondered what the hell happened to the woman. The first thing that occurred to her was torture. Something logical. Another thing is that Uriel sometimes disappears in Haven. Leliana ordered that they look for her, Josephine thought that she needed space, Cassandra and Cullen thought that she was trying something. In the end, Cassandra also joined the search. Cassandra always came across a large wolf with white fur and intense golden gaze on her. The others did not matter. It was just Cassandra. When Cassandra returned, Uriel was already there. That day, with more suspicions, Cassandra informs Leliana about the wolf. What is strange for both. Wolves don't walk near Haven. 

There is not even data on it. Leliana is confused, that woman is an enigma. There is almost nothing on it. The first fact about Uriel is that she was adopted by the Lavellan clan. They taught her some tricks and everything, then she became independent. And her confession, that only she went to the Conclave to later give the details to her clan. 

Cassandra trained under Uriel's gaze. Something that Cassandra will not deny is that the elf makes her hair stand on end. It shakes her, and she looks at her like no one has ever looked at her. Cassandra feels her neck burn. Feel a gap there. Then when she turned to see Lavellan, her gaze had not strayed, she intensified it and raised her chin. Cassandra feels something hot in her stomach, as if she had a storm, her pulse quickened, her heartbeat increased. Something she had never felt before and a simple mage makes her feel so nervous. Uriel moves towards her, firm and dominant, violating Cassandra's personal space. _Too close._ Think the Seeker. It is cold, but Cassandra can feel the heat that the elf transmits. How can someone so thin, pale and terrifying be so warm? Then Uriel approaches Cassandra's ear and whispers: "I can hear your heartbeat from the other side." The voice came out so hoarse from her mouth, it made her shiver. She noticed the wicked smile at the corner of Lavellan's pink lips. Uriel walks away gracefully disappearing among the people of Haven. 

Cassandra sighs, releasing the air that she could not get out of the woman's proximity. What's wrong with her? Isn't it scary enough? Casting a disgusted snort, Cassandra guards her sword and decides to walk.

Days passed, of course they do their homework as an inquisition. Cassandra discovered something very interesting. Uriel may seem like the sickest person in the world, be more terrifying than Leliana, and be the most indifferent woman, but she really cares about others. She realized that when she saw Uriel burying a child. Uriel was silent for a few moments and then continued on her way. 

Now, the night wrapping Haven, the campfires lit fires and there is smell of ram soup. Uriel never dined with them in the tavern. It was a strange thing. Then the door of the tavern opens smoothly and Uriel enters indifferently. She has an empty plate and heads to where Flissa is. Flissa always gives everyone a smile when they get to the bar, Lavellan smiles back at her and asks for food. Gratefully, she turns to leave, but a call stops her right at the door. 

"Why don't you come over here? It's getting cold outside." The dwarf shows Uriel an empty place. They thought she would refuse and she just closed the door and followed the dwarf's request. The free seat was next to Varric and was right in front of Cassandra. "You don't have to fear us, Herald." Faced with that mockery, Uriel laughs a little and takes the place. 

The talks were varied, the leaders of the inquisition were the ones who talked the most, things about work and some problems. Cassandra contributed her point of view from time to time, but Uriel said nothing in any of the things they all said. She relaxedly ate her soup looking out of nowhere. Until she takes the time again and notices that the eyes are on her. Uriel looked at them back expecting them to say something and stopped at Varric.

"What was it you used to do before all this?" The dwarf asks. Lavellan's gaze shines, meets Cassandra's and she is curious. She is anxious. 

"Hmmm .." She places her fingers on her chin thinking about the past. "... I don't know. I used to go to many places. I like to explore places I've never seen before." 

"And how did you win that one." She knows what the dwarf was referring to. The scar around her neck. 

"Oh this." Uriel's long nails brush her neck. "It was when I decided to explore a cave, there was a light inside, so I went in. It turns out I fell into a trap, there was something around my neck, I couldn't see what it was, but it was very annoying. When I was almost able to take that away from me, some guys came and tried to kill me, unfortunately I had to burn them all. " She smiles finishing her little story. Josephine made a note of something, but Uriel didn't mind. 

"It was worth it?" Now Leliana asks her. 

"It was worth it. I found a gold totem, I left it to an elf woman in town. Who knows what she did with it." 

Varric laughs and takes a sip of his beer. "You would have stayed with him." Lavellan reflects on that and downplays it. Little by little they withdrew. Some settling in and others at work. Cassandra stays in the training area, looking at the great breach and at the same time the stars. Then Cassandra notices the silhouette that is familiar to her. Uriel is outside, again. Cassandra frowns at various things, but Uriel has no weapons. She also does not carry a bag with food. _What are you doing?_ It was a question that ran through Cassandra's mind. Uriel is lost between the trees and the darkness. Cassandra does not think twice and is going to follow her, taking her sword. 

Clearly Uriel was ahead and Cassandra growls because she loses sight of her. And now she is alone. Cassandra decides to look around, Lavellan's footprints stop, and then about three more steps ahead there was a small hole. As if something had fallen over the edge of the snow. Cassandra continues looking at the tousled snow and stops when she sees animal tracks. That makes her frown more. Leliana confirmed, even everyone knows that the only thing that is seen near the refuge are the Druffalos, the Nug, some rams and fenecs. Cassandra follows the tracks and they go deeper. The warrior stops when there is a corpse of a little Nug. It is torn, his tongue is slightly out and the abdominal area is ... very torn. Cassandra carefully inspects each part of the dead animal. She suddenly pulls away when noises come from her left side. Cassandra becomes alert with her sword and gently moves away from the body. Doing something rough could be a bad option. 

Looking carefully at each place around the corner as you go backwards. She stops when she sees the golden eyes glowing in the dark. Getting closer and closer. Cassandra feels her pulse speed up and was ready for it to come. It was the same white wolf from the other time and since it is up close, it is slightly larger than normal ones. The predator's intense gaze does not stray from Cassandra. Slowly lifted the corpse up and carried it away. Cassandra can feel her body relax completely, but something told her it was familiar. She returned to Haven and found out if Lavellan was around and nope. No sign of her. 

The next day was different. It was normal to see Cassandra training hard, but it was not normal to see her mistreating the training mannequins. If they were human, they would surely be minced. Cassandra's mind was spinning. At night she slept almost nothing about what happened at night and surely thought of other things. Cassandra was also frustrated at not knowing anything about the elf, absolutely nothing. That makes her mad. With a powerful blow he buries the sword in the sides of the mannequin. 

"Hm, a little stronger and you cut it in half." The person who made Cassandra not sleep easy appears. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Leliana discussing things?" 

"I did it, so I'm free." With a triumphant smile, Uriel puts her arms in the back. 

"I'm busy now." Cassandra tries to ignore her, but it is useless. Her presence makes her feel different. 

"Busy? I see you standing there looking at the snow."

"Because you're here and you interrupt me." Her temper was rising and she noticed when Uriel widened her nostrils and her gaze turned dark. The golden color that is always there is now half opaque. As if there was a mist in them. Then Uriel's smile turns wicked and she walks around Cassandra stalking her. 

"However, you called me." 

Cassandra glances at her, trying to intimidate the woman, but that makes her smile more. "I haven't called you." 

"No? I can feel it, Seeker Pentaghast." 

Her heart flutters in such a way that she feels the blush rise up her face. Her stomach has the same feeling again as the other time, it felt good. The way she said the Seeker's title ... so melodious. In shame, Cassandra almost ran away from the Herald. She just needed to calm down, calm her nerves. Away from the people, Cassandra leans behind a cabin. She feels angry, how can she let that woman come to have such an effect on her. She has faced great beasts, madmen, blood mages, and much more. However, Uriel is something new to her. Standing firm, her shoulders tense, she prepares to face her once more. Cassandra has questions and it's time for the Herald to hear her out. 

The soldiers made way for the seeker. They didn't even try to stop her to calm her down. From a distance she watches as Uriel enters her assigned place and Cassandra follows her. She stops in front of the door, taking a deep breath. She knocks on the door and her hand leans forward. The door was not completely closed. Cassandra enters with slow steps and being alert. She thought the room would be cold, but it is much warmer than it seems. The strong breathing makes Cassandra turn, meeting those golden eyes. There was a little glow in them. 

"What brings you to this humble room?"

Uriel was sitting in a chair, with her legs crossed and her bare feet as always. Her right arm was resting on a table and her chin rested in her hand with the index finger pressing on her cheek. Cassandra could not deny that she looks attractive. She has that power figure. 

"I need to talk to you and I want you to cooperate" Cassandra said seriously. Instead Uriel, just smile and nod. She shows Cassandra another chair to take a seat, but the woman did not move. 

"Please sit down. I dont bite." 

_'I dont bite'_ Cassandra repeats. That Uriel said in a mocking way. Cassandra knew there was something else there. 

"Tell me about yourself. I've told you a few things on our travels, however, you haven't." She said quickly and took the right place. 

Uriel looked her up and down and smiled much more. _There is something strange about this woman._ Too much too intense. Cassandra clears her throat, pulling Uriel out of small distraction. She sees her lick her lips and smiles again, but this time on one side. 

"What would you like to know, Cassandra." Now mention the name, that makes things complicated in the Seeker. Cassandra ignores all the emotions that form in her stomach and throws them

"I remember seeing you ... taking a bath in the Hinterlands. Your back ... what happened to you?" Asking that was a little difficult for Cassandra, it was a personal question. She reminded herself that she saw her naked. 

"Well that was a long time ago my dear Seeker. Long before I was adopted by the clan." Uriel gets up and gets some cups and a whiskey. She poured the liquid and extends one to the visit. "I was 13 years old at that time. A man took me to his house, it was quite big. He had daughters and sons. Two boys and three girls. I hated them. I stayed as a maid for two years and they were not very good. They used to abuse me, just for being an elf. When I hit them, the adults punished me. They left me without blankets at night, but I didn't care. In the end I escaped, but I burned one side of the face to one of the children, the oldest. Those scars are from punishment." 

Uriel takes her glass and drinks the whiskey. Cassandra looks somewhat in a trance. Now she begins to reason a little. Maybe Uriel is like that because of her past ... or is there something else? 

"You're puckering at me again." 

"Sorry?" Uriel laughs at Cassandra's confused face and she frowns more. Uriel calms down, but still smiles looking at Cassandra. "You finished?" The Seeker replied annoyed. 

"Yes, although I find you funny at times. Seeing your face full of confusion is one." 

"I am not-" 

"Yes, you are and I like that." 

Cassandra stopped breathing. The confused face is what she likes? What does she like? Her heart begins to pound and she feels ashamed. Cassandra looks away at the table to calm down. _It may be a trick_ That's what Cassandra thought. 

"Relax. Your heart seems to be going out." She whispered, but Cassandra managed to hear her. Something 'clicks' in her head. How can Lavellan hear her heartbeat? People know that elves have sensitive ears, but at that level? No, she is not normal. 

"How can you hear the person's heartbeat? No one can do that at a reasonable distance." 

"Mmm I don't know. I just do it and that's it." She said as if it was nothing serious. Cassandra obviously doesn't believe it. Occasionally Cassandra noticed the heavy breaths that Uriel gave. She tried to smell to see what had Lavellan like that, but it only smelled of wood. The wood doesn't smell bad, it's relaxing, but Uriel seemed ... excited.

"I should go, it's getting late." Cassandra gets up quickly heading for the door.

"It was a pleasant talk, Seeker. I hope it will be repeated." Cassandra nods a little and leaves. 

A few days ago the Herald had returned from Fallow mire with the missing soldiers. Since then, Lavellan rarely left her place. Just for food, update on reports and go to meetings at the table. It was very strange to the leaders of the inquisition, so strange that her presence was not seen today. 

"Why does it take so long? We've waited long enough." Commander Cullen growls holding the handle of his sword. 

"Perhaps she has fallen asleep." The ambassador wrote things on her board, the one she never lets go. 

"... Or just wants to bother us." Leliana said calmly, but frowned.

"Enough with this woman! I will kick her here." Cassandra loses her sanity and goes out on fire. There were more people in Haven, so it was a little difficult to walk without bumping into anyone. Cassandra was cursing with every step she took. She didn't even touch the door, she slammed it open revealing the woman inside. 

"I'm going to -! ... What are you doing?" 

Uriel stops and turns quickly. Cassandra had never seen the herald sweat, much less pale than normal. Lavellan didn't have a shirt on, only the bandages cover her bust. 

"It doesn't bother me that you come to visit me, but for now I need to be alone." 

"You're hurt." Cassandra approached abruptly, pulling away Uriel's hand that covered the wound. It was a deep cut, the meat around it seen with purple and dark veins. "They've poisoned you with a cut. We have to heal that." 

"I can do it." Uriel moves away from Cassandra's grip, but the Seeker returns and takes her.

"You can't heal yourself, they need to examine that and potions." 

Surrendered Uriel nods and lets the Seeker bring the healers. In less than five minutes there were already 3 healers, among them Cassandra. One made a potion, while the other two cleaned and extracted the poison. It looked painful, but Uriel remained calm. 

"Take this potion, it will clean you up inside." Said a slightly older man putting the bottle next to Uriel. He was the first to leave to minister to others. With the venom already extracted, they were going to clean the outside with a warm handkerchief. Lavellan tensed at first. When they finished cleaning, they covered the cut with a bandage. Uriel thanks them with a slight nod. They offer anything, after all they are there to help. The men left Uriel alone with Cassandra who was still there. Lavellan picks up the potion and her nose wrinkles from the smell. For Cassandra it is strange, it does not give it any unpleasant smell. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" The Seeker breaks the silence. 

"I usually deal with my bruises and injuries. I don't think it's a big deal." 

"But you were poisoned! What would have happened if you were to get worse?" Cassandra is angry, Uriel's lack of interest irritates her. 

"Hmm, if I do get worse, you will rescue me." The elf gives Cassandra a big smile. That makes her snort. "Still, I think I owe you my thanks, Cassandra." 

"Why exactly? The work was done by the others." 

"You are the first person who has cared about me, I suppose because I am the instrument." 

Cassandra frowns and addresses her. "They care about you, too. I worry. It's the first time I've seen you sweating in the cold." 

"I don't feel very cold here, but I guess that doesn't matter now. "

"For now, rest. I will notify the others." 

Uriel nods without stopping Cassandra. It occurs to the Seeker that perhaps Lavellan behaves differently when injured. Uriel always has that look on her, so dominant. A tug on her chest makes her want to turn and take care of the woman who is usually quite suspicious. Night fell, Uriel had risen looking better. The elf decides to walk a light bulb outside. Things look 'quiet' Little children are running around all over the place. Very funny to watch. She paced, slowly with her arms behind her. People who met her gaze greeted her and others smiled at her. _They're not that bad after all_

With such relaxation, she descends the stairs of Haven, reaching the large open wooden door. Some are still training hard. A smell that Uriel knows quite well invades his nostrils. Cassandra was standing on the edge of the destroyed lake bridge, looking out at the trees and how dark it looks. A chill runs down Cassandra's back making her turn with a frown. She collided with Uriel's body, falling almost inches from her. _She is too very warm_ Cassandra withdraws two steps from Uriel, a tug appears disapproving of her action. Uriel had different clothes. A fairly comfortable silk shirt, dark leather pants, and the ribbons she puts on her feet. She looks pretty good. Uriel always has her hair tied up in a way that seems loose. Cassandra is lost in the beauty of women. Her profiled and fine face, without any scar. Her gaze falls to the pink lips that have a small grace curve. Cassandra feels her insides jump and she feels hot in her stomach. The beats of a calm state became altered. A flash passes through Uriel's eyes. They are much brighter. Cassandra looks away at the night sky and the big tear in it. 

"The sky is very clear tonight." Uriel whispers so that the calm remains. 

"Yes it is." Cassandra lets out the air, but then her face turns serious looking at Lavellan. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She said in a rough tone. 

"Should I? I'm fine." She smiles cheekily and ignores the stoic look the Seeker is giving her. Uriel sees her again and nothing has changed. Rolling her eyes, she sighs half exhausted. "Okay Seeker, I'll rest." 

Uriel turns around walking inside. Cassandra sighs gratefully that the woman has listened to her. She stands there for a long time watching. When it is time to return, see how Uriel left the other side, where people almost do not go. Annoyed, Cassandra quickly heads to catch up. It's going back to the trees again. This time, she decided to follow her from a distance and cautiously. It is cold. Cassandra regrets not having a warmer outfit. Uriel keeps going away and away until she ducks in a small mountain of snow. Cassandra a little withdrawn, is hidden behind some stones. Cassandra has Uriel and a small herd of rams in sight. Uriel takes off her clothes and places them on a rock. Cassandra goes blank. _Does she want to die!?_ Cassandra is ready to go out and scold her, but what she saw left her without comment and perplexed. Uriel had transformed into the great white wolf that appeared every time they looked for her. Now she understands. Her ears are much more sensitive than that of a normal human and her sense of smell... now she understands why the face of disgust when Uriel opened the potion. 

Camouflaging themselves through the snow, Uriel takes slow steps toward a medium-sized ram. She throws herself at him, the creature running quickly followed by the beast. Cassandra does not know if Uriel is aware, but the way she is, it seems that there is nothing of her. She grabbed that ram that got caught. With those big sharp teeth she tore apart pieces of it. Cassandra follows the trail trying not to get too close. The Seeker sees her devouring the ram's skin wildly. She swallowed each piece of it as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly the wolf stops eating and sniffs the air. Cassandra feels a tug on her chest again. The wolf's head snaps in the direction of Cassandra's. 

_Shit_

Cassandra's cold worsened, she was freezing and she had no sword or blade to defend herself. Her heart begins to beat rapidly when she sees that it is approaching with speed. Cassandra runs away from there as soon as possible, but the snow prevents that. She didn't even notice that they were a bit far from Haven. She cursed for that. Cassandra ran and looked back, the proximity was more and more. Out of despair, the Seeker rolled down a small mountain, burying a little in the snow. The cold does not let her run, but possibly Uriel tries to eat her. Cassandra stands up, but the wolf rushed at her, throwing her to the snow again. Cassandra automatically pulled Uriel's furry form off her, pushing her with her legs. Standing, the white wolf lunges again and Cassandra covers her face with her arms waiting for a bite, but she never came. She was no longer in wolf form, but was naked above Cassandra, almost digging her nails into the Seeker's shoulders. Cassandra looks at those glowing golden eyes. Uriel breathed heavily and sharply. Cassandra pushes her away causing Uriel to frown and growl. 

"Stay away!" The Seeker shouted angrily. Uriel ignores that and approaches with her dominant posture, cornering the woman against a rock larger than Cassandra. Lavellan is only inches from Cassandra's face. Obviously the warrior has a frown, but her heart beats fast.

"Let me warm you." She whispered in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. Uriel however, hugs her. Cassandra feels the grip of Lavellan's arms. It didn't take long for her body to feel warm. Uriel hides her head in the hollow of the Seeker's neck, inhaling her essence. Not knowing what to do, Cassandra just closes her eyes, letting the moment pass, but she remembers that the Herald is naked. 

"Let's go, we can freeze here." Cassandra, blushing, not looking at the elf's face, leads the way. It doesn't take long to get to the area where Lavellan had left her clothes. She put her clothes on as soon as possible. Cassandra continues to lead the way, swinging her hips. The smell of the Seeker intoxicates Uriel. Once in Haven, Cassandra stops where Lavellan had left earlier. She turns around looking powerfully at Uriel. Cassandra thought she would look away, but she didn't even do that. 

"What is it that you are?" She asked without any problem, but she is angry and suspicious. There was a silence between them. Uriel sighs closing her eyes and looks at the woman again. 

"I am human, but I can become a wolf." She whispered looking around to see if they were completely alone. "... I don't know exactly how it happened, but I was only a child when I first changed." 

"Leliana and the others have to know." 

"No! They can't know it!" Uriel stops Cassandra by grabbing her by the forearm. The warrior feels Lavellan's long nails digging into the leather of the glove. Cassandra brushes her hand away.

"This will be the last time you hold me like this!" The Seeker said angrily in her words, but Uriel does not stop and stops her again by cornering her on the wall of the cabin that is alone. Uriel grips Cassandra's wrists firmly by raising her arms. Her eyes sparkled as if she were going to burn the Seeker. 

"You won't say anything, this will stay between us. No one has to know." Lavellan trembled and her voice came out hoarse and strong. Cassandra tries to break free, but Uriel punches harder catching her with her body. Lavellan's breaths are strong, almost shaky. Uriel's body is boiling. Cassandra does not know if she is angry or something else. 

"Who do you think you are? You intimidate people and you talk to me like that? I'm going to-" Uriel shut her up by kissing her roughly. Lavellan feels a sense of relief in her body. Without thinking twice, she deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue out to have a battle with Cassandra's tongue. Cassandra pushed Uriel away with a fist to her face causing her to fall and her lip to bleed. Cassandra says nothing, leaves her on the ground, passing by the side. 

Lavellan stands up wiping the drip from her split lip. She can feel the Seeker's heartbeat from afar. She walked slowly towards her small room. She takes a hot bath already prepared. Sighing, she thinks about the things Cassandra could say to her and ... how she will explain that kiss. 

The next day, Lavellan has a serious face and a cold and distant demeanor. They were gathered at the war table, carrying out what could not be discussed the other day. Today they would go out to the Hinterlands again. She takes Iron Bull, Varric and Cassandra as a group. It took approximately 4 days to arrive, things look much better than before. Uriel collects every plant he sees. They would serve for medicine and other things more. Bull and Varric chat animatedly, those two if they get along well. Instead Cassandra, stayed in the back watching and sometimes looking at Uriel. Lavellan was ahead. There were small confrontations, as well as demons, templars and apostates. One of the others was bandits spreading panic and looting people. 

The Herald and the Seeker had not exchanged words since what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Night finally fell. There are only two sheds to sleep. Cassandra hates the dwarf. It is clear that she will not sleep sharing with him. In front of the fire, they prepared a meat, so their stomachs will be somewhat full to sleep. Uriel grabs her small bag, walking away from the camp a little. She pulls out a small notebook and a small pencil as she leans against a sturdy log looking at the mountains along with the sky. She was drawing what is in front of her. The moon is right between two mountain peaks, something spectacular to admire. 

"You should go back. It's time for you to rest." Cassandra approaches without destroying the peace of the elf, but she remembers from before and feels a heat rise in her body. Uriel turns quickly looking her up and down as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I owe you an apology, your ... lip, I broke it." 

"Don't worry about it, it's already closed." Lavellan showed her and it's true, there is no cut or anything. 

"So ... do you heal fast too?" Uriel nods at the Seeker's question. Lavellan suddenly smiles at Cassandra's rapid heartbeat. Surely the Seeker has no idea why she feels this way. 

"Why?" Cassandra whispers looking at the grass, while Lavellan, observed the tense and nervous body of Cassandra. 

"Because you're pretty." She smiles, keeping the notebook next to the pencil in the small bag. Cassandra blushes and then frowns. 

"Come on, I'm not in the mood for a joke of yours." The Seeker growls and that only makes Uriel smile more.

"But I mean it, you are a beautiful Seeker." The Herald almost sang. 

"Stop it." 

"Beautiful Seeker." 

"Ugh!" Cassandra rolls her eyes and leaves her behind, but her face is on fire. This woman became reckless. The second booth was theirs. The second bag is Lavellan's. Uriel takes off her armor and her pants to be left alone in a soft silk shirt. Instead Cassandra has a shirt and pants. By day in the Hinterlands, there is a bit of heat accompanied by some breeze, but at night it's cold. Uriel adjusts herself in her sleeping bag, looking intently at Cassandra who is fixing her sleeping place. 

"Why so far my dear Cassandra?" She says lying on her stomach while a wicked smile. "I dont bite." A fire ignites in the Seeker's stomach, looking at those eyes so bright and ... lustful? Her smile is widened showing teeth. Lavellan never smiles like that, complete. A new piece of information has been added to Cassandra's research, Uriel has slightly bigger fangs than a human's. And there is that phrase of _'I dont bite'_ As if that was credible. Cassandra huffs, ignoring her, picking up the sheets to get them ready. In the blink of an eye, Uriel is on her knees imitating Cassandra's position holding her wrists that still hold the sheets. 

"We should be close, Seeker." The closeness is so close that Cassandra feels Lavellan's breath collide with hers. "I can make you hot on cold nights." 

"I don't need the help." Cassandra looks away, but is still close to the pale woman. Uriel soaks her lips while smiling. Cassandra's face turns red. She will not deny that Uriel has tentative lips. 

"As you wish." Lavellan releases the grip and returns to her place with her back to Cassandra. The warrior feels a stab of pain at having rejected her offer. Cassandra blows out the candle, allowing the hut to plunge into darkness. The next day, Cassandra feels a weight on her and feels very hot. It was that Uriel is hugging her while she sleeps. She looked relaxed, with no problem. How could she not notice when Uriel stood on her side? Cassandra is attentive. Coming out of her grasp, the Seeker gets up to put on her armor and get off to what is due. Moments later the elf gets up heavily, but it seems that she slept well. 

Two hours later, Uriel found a bracelet. At first she thought about leaving it until she read a note. Apparently these gamblers were going to some kind of castle. There was talk of a ritual, which Cassandra disapproves of, but Uriel wants to go. By the way they go it is well known for the bears that abound in that area. Too many that come out of surprise. 

"It must be around here." Uriel says

"That castle or whatever that place is, I doubt he is evicted." Says the qunari kicking rocks in his path. 

"I say the same thing. I saw some armed men, bandits or mercenaries." Add the elf. Being close, a brute is in sight. Then two. 

They had a slight fight there almost at the entrance. Easy to handle, a bear had come attacking from the men's back, the group took that as an advantage and could keep up. An archer there lost his jaw, because the bear ripped it off. The thing was getting complicated every time they advance. Now inside the castle or whatever it is, there are men in rough armor. They are big. There Uriel had to vary her techniques, she is protecting her teammates and casting some freezing spells. It makes work easier. The leader almost looked like Bull's size. That bastard is big. Uriel had a blow from the enemy. Dodging that guy's big mallet, another came to hit her by the thigh. Surely a little bruise will come out there. 

They have been in the Hinterlands for two weeks. It has gotten a little better since they continue. There are bandits in the area, but they are not seen as much as before. They will have to think twice to mess with the inquisition. Uriel lately attached to Cassandra more than normal, in the conversations het arms collided and while they slept Uriel slips into the bag of the Seeker. That stopped bothering her, but she was still a little tense. Uriel is always warm and prefers to share it with the Seeker. With each passing day, something inside Cassandra grew and grew. There is something hot in her stomach every time she walks near the elf. Uriel apparently knew everything, smiling every time she caught Cassandra looking at her. That only made the Seeker snort. Uriel looked much more terrifying now than before. With her head held high without anything stopping her. With his dominating aura of 'I get what I want'. 

During those days Uriel and Cassandra have been a little closer. The warrior, knowing that Uriel is practically a predator, is friendly to other animals. She doesn't kill them for fun, she eats them completely. One night Uriel let Cassandra accompany her in her wolf form. Uriel is completely soft everywhere and walks closer to Cassandra. Another thing is that other wolves don't get very close when Uriel goes through, even the one Cassandra assumed was the leader. In this way Uriel was free, no laws, no order, no problems. It's just surviving. Or something better, freedom. 

"You know ... when you look at me like that, I'm curious, my dear Cassandra." The Herald purrs in a whisper only audible to the Seeker. She snorts in disgust when Cassandra hears her, but a rosy hue rises up her cheeks. She can use sunlight to her advantage, the light is hitting her face. "Something you like?" She says mischievously, full of seduction and a touch of mockery. 

Frowning Cassandra turns to see her "Nothing that interests you. You should have your eyes on the road, not looking for other things." 

"I can tell you the same." 

Cassandra snorts, but I guess the woman has a point. 

That day at night, Cassandra had decided to go to the lake. Away from the others, but it was late. Uriel is under a stream that falls from the stones. Moonlight makes the water look bright and calm. Uriel wet her hair and moved it exposing her neck. She has a long, fine and beautiful neck. The Herald is always in a calm state, but now...she seems like a fairy tale character. She doesn't know how long she was there watching, she couldn't even look away. There was something ... there is something about that woman who calls her. She doesn't even know what it is. Uriel ran her hands down her arms, and then down her torso, and then down more and more. The heat is done in Cassandra's belly. Her cheeks heat up and her breath catches. 

The elf could kill the seeker in seconds. So, Uriel touches her chest, and then lifts her chin a little, smelling his surroundings. Those brown eyes of Cassandra meet the golden ones. The elf's half smile makes Cassandra's heart flutter. 

"Would you like to join?" In a sigh, Uriel almost said. The small smile did not fade. Cassandra wants to turn around and leave her alone, however, she agrees to join. Cassandra frowns, feels nervous being naked in front of this woman and does not understand why. She has already taken baths with other women, but with this one she feels very nervous. Cassandra steps forward, then lets her toes caress the water. She relaxes when she feels that the water is not cold as she thought. The Seeker closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the warm water work with her tense muscles. Uriel had come a little closer, gently touched Cassandra's shoulder, making her tense. But then, that was not the importance. She had flushed red. Cassandra had turned around, meeting golden eyes. There is a sparkle in her eyes. They sigh, Uriel wanted to try again. So she gets much closer by making her breasts rub a little. The Seeker blushes and puts her hand on Uriel's chest, stopping her completely. 

Her heart is pounding, her mind says 'no', but her body loves the elf. 

"You are too close .." said the Seeker in a whisper. She still had her hand on Uriel's chest, she could feel the elf's rapid heartbeat. Uriel nods and walks away a little. Cassandra suddenly felt cold, Uriel being in water is still warm. They chatted, but Cassandra's mind traveled to various parts. 

"Cassandra?" The soft voice makes her bubble burst. 

"Yes? What is it?" 

"I think we should go out, we've been here for a while." The pale woman smiles, extending her hand so that Cassandra can easily leave. The Seeker accepts it, the flames ignite in her hand. Uriel makes her feel that way, nervous and sometimes insecure. They returned to the camp in pleasant silence. 

In the middle of the dream, Cassandra could no longer sleep. She turns to see the elf who is in her sack, a little removed from the seeker. Cassandra sighs heavily and sits back down, but there is a wrinkle on her forehead. She comes back and lies on her back staring at the fabric ceiling. Two, three, four tries and nothing. It doesn't feel comfortable. She snorts and turns to face the elf's direction. She seemed relaxed, in a deep sleep. With slow, calm breaths and her semi-open pink lips, they look delicate. Then Cassandra remembers that scene, that rough kiss that night. As his tongue entered her mouth without asking permission, exploring and fighting with hers. 

Cassandra's pulse quickens at the thought of that. There is a hot in her belly, a strong tickle. Uriel gave a strong breath, Cassandra noticed that she stirred a little. The elf opens her eyes, they are not bright, they were somewhat opaque like the other time. Lust. It's what Cassandra saw. 

"Why are you awake?" Her hoarse voice echoes in the Seeker's ears.

"I can not sleep." 

Uriel approaches with his jacket, being next to Cassandra. She takes her blankets and throws them around the Seeker, so that she is tucked in tight. 

"What are you-" Uriel got close enough hugging the warrior leaving her speechless. Settling her on his chest, Cassandra could practically hear the elf's heart. For some unknown reason, Cassandra felt good about being like this, but the dream had not yet come. Feel Uriel's fine fingers caress the short hairs on the back. That makes Cassandra stick more to her. One part told her it was wrong, but the other was okay. 

A few minutes later, she got sleep. She was neither uncomfortable nor tense. If this worked for her, she could try another time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this delay, I was out of ideas and was afraid it would get boring. 
> 
> I hope you like it.   
> Again an apology. :-)

Back in Haven. The change has been noticed during the days. New recruits arrive to do justice and what is right. The Herald tries to manage her image, she remains that terrifying person for many. They still look at her weird after what she's done for them. That doesn't matter in the least to Uriel. She is doing fine just the way she is. Let people believe what they want. However, a small change is noticeable. Uriel goes consecutively to see Cassandra train, only her. Others don't matter. Her powerful gaze that always seems to pierce the neck of the Seeker. Always seeming to be ... hungry for the warrior. The previous times Uriel was to annoy Cassandra with her gaze, say things that irritate the woman, but now...she is doing something serious and tense. That has seen the same advice. She only ate once accompanied by all of them, the experience was not bad, however, she prefers to walk alone. 

"She..I don't know, something's wrong." Cassandra sighs in frustration talking to the Spymaster and the Ambassador. 

"I saw it too. We should give her time, or face her." Leliana says with her hands resting on her back. 

"Also what is strange to me, that she try to get along with all these people." The Ambassador's face is unreadable. 

"That too" Leliana whispered.She turns to stare at Cassandra. "Make her eat something healthy." 

"Ugh! Why do I have to?" 

"Because she seems to get along with you, Cassandra." Josephine said in her soft voice. 

The seeker thinks for a few moments, he may be right. They have gotten along well, pretty well to say. She had no other. She sighed heavily and nodded. What more could you expect? After what has happened between them. The transformation, the kiss, the closeness while they sleep. They don't know anything. For a long period of time, Cassandra remained in her usual area. But then, it is strange that Uriel is not on that rock sitting with a perverted smile. 

It bothers her for herself, that she is waiting for her. She snorts with a blow with his sword, but it is not satisfactory. Give another and another. Sigh and look again. _Where is she?_

"Hmm, did you miss something?" 

The voice from behind her makes her turn abruptly to meet that golden gaze. The elf raises a curious eyebrow at the Seeker

"No, I haven't lost anything." 

Uriel is very close to exceeding the limit of personal space. "Your face says something else." The elf mocks causing a snort from the other. They were silent. Cassandra was ready to leave, but turned to look at the elf. There is so much behind those looks that Uriel gives him. The Seeker wants to know. Of course that makes her angry, she shouldn't care what Uriel thinks, but the way she looks at her, it makes her feel small. In the end, she just frowned at her and left her there. 

Two days have passed since they arrived, Uriel seems to have given up not to scare the refugees. Instead Cassandra continued with her routine. Everyday. She seemed frustrated or so la gere thought. That same day, he stopped training, decided to see the surroundings. To verify the construction of the catapult. At least two of them are ready. The Seeker sees that figure a little far away. See how a smile rises from the corner of his lips. She had noticed her so quickly. However, Cassandra continues on her way. On the other hand, Uriel puts a hand on her chest 'indignant' because Cassandra did not go to her. Laughing she leaves where she is and follows the Seeker with quick steps. Cassandra already knew that Uriel was behind her. Then she stops and snorts looking at Uriel. 

"What do you want?" The seeker said annoyed

Dramatically Uriel clutches her chest and moans "I'm hurt." 

"Where does it hurt? You want me to call-" 

"You ignored me, I was waiting for you to get to see me." The elf smiles innocently while Cassandra glares at her. Uriel is funny today. 

"Ugh! I'm not up to your bullshit today." Cassandra continues walking listening to the laughter of the elf. 

"You never are, my dear Cassandra, but I like to see when you get mad." 

She's making fun, Cassandra doesn't like that at all. Try to ignore it, but it's too annoying for the Seeker.

"Could you stop bothering me? It's too irritating to deal with you." Cassandra says quite annoyed, but a pain goes through her chest. A roll over, like she had been hurt in the worst way. From Uriel's expression, she looked hurt, but was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Then I apologize for my actions, Seeker." There was no humor, there was no grace. Nothing. So she was serious. Cassandra didn't like being called by her title, but she let it be. The elf was the first to leave, her face was still up, as if nothing had happened. So why does the Seeker hurt? 

Cassandra sighed heavily and went to her training place to lower tension. She felt guilty. Nothing had affected her like this before. Why right now? She feels haunted, like she's connected to the elf. A part of her is screaming 'forgive me, I didn't mean that' But her pride wins her over. One hit after another. It goes wrong. Feel that those movements are bad. She growls and curses under her breath, hitting hard on the sides of the doll. 

"Poor mannequin." Cassandra turns to see the woman, the reason why she got like this. Her mocking smile is still there. That look that burns every part of her skin still shines. That feeling of guilt remains in Cassandra's stomach, but by that look from Uriel, it makes her calm down a bit. 

"I..what are you doing here? You should be receiving news and reports." The Seeker questioned a little annoyed. 

"Hmm, let's say it can be left for another time." She smiles getting Cassandra to buff and get back to what she was doing. She hits the doll's head, doesn't like it, and growls. The elf stands there smiling at each frustrated growl of Cassandra. That doesn't help at all. The warrior tries one more time, swings her arm and lets the sword bury through the park that is supposed to be the hip. 

"Hm, you know, you should relax your muscles more." 

"It is impossible to be relaxed with these movements." Irritated says the Seeker. 

"Oh sure it is possible." Uriel gets a little closer. "You will make your arms tire less, your movements will be graceful and powerful, you will feel how each breath fills your lungs." 

'Have you already done it?' Cassandra asked looking at her. 

"Sure, I like to meditate. It makes my problems go away." 

Interesting is what Cassandra could say in her distracted mind. Uriel has a silk shirt, it is too big for her and reveals a part of her collarbone a little. She has one shoulder out. Cassandra barely noticed it now and that made her cheeks turn red. She has no idea what the elf was saying, but it seems Cassandra was dumb. She looked up to her neck, it had pink parts. Then it followed her lips ... Cassandra's heart is agitated like never before. 

"Seeker, I'm excited that you look at me like that, but you should be discreet, there are people watching." Smile by taking a deep breath. She blushed, they also say it is rude to look, but it seems that nobody cares here. The elf woman laughs a little at the Seeker's expression. It was something to behold. 

The night had come. It is the hour where people are eating a portion of food filling stomachs. Cassandra was heading towards the chantry. Hold a small saucepan of a broth. Having that kind of food is necessary in this climate in Haven. In a moment, Leliana caught Cassandra's attention gesturing for her to come closer. Confused, she frowns at the spy. 

"The Herald already ate something?" Cassandra frowns at Leliana's question. It was then that the words of the talk they had hit her brain. She rolled her eyes knowing that now she will have to handle what the Herald eats in a few words. The Spymaster will never tire of insisting on Cassandra. She believes that the elf only works with Cassandra. After a long sigh, she nodded. Leliana says goodbye by going inside the chantry. There was a long sigh from the Seeker. So she went back the way she came. This night is colder than the others. The warrior's cheeks burn a little. She feels her lips tremble a little. She sighed in relief that there was no longer a line for food. Knowing the elf's secret, will this suffice? She does not know how much food the woman eats. She brought a bowl of broth, roughly the same size as the one she has. He also took a small slice of bread. Hope the Herald can settle. 

Conform? Cassandra puckers at the thought. It is not her problem if she will not eat. He goes to the place where he is staying and looks for a way to knock on the door. Both hands are busy. She lets out a disgusted and frustrated sigh. The door opened with a smiling Herald. 

"Well, well. Another visit from the Seeker, this is interesting." She leaned back against one side of the door, arms folded. Her voice was soft and there was a hint of seduction. Cassandra gives her a quick look. She has the buttons of his shirt loose, that makes her chest a little exposed. Cassandra swallows and looks her in the eye. Her mocking smile is present as her eyes penetrate Cassandra's. Somehow the warrior feels a cold climb up her back before the Herald's gaze. 

"Go ahead, Seeker. It will freeze standing there." She signals for her to pass first. The sound of the door closing makes Cassandra a little nervous. She goes to the small table where they had a talk several weeks ago, she left the dishes there.

"I brought you the food." Uriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She sits down picking up her mug, she knows from the beginning what it was. 

"I knew it, you care about me." She smiles at the Seeker. Cassandra did not know what to answer about it, so she remained silent. She is ready to go, but Uriel just looks at her that it is impossible to move a muscle.

"Do you need anything else?" 

"Yes. Sit down and eat with me." That sounded like an order. What makes the Seeker pucker. 

"Why should I?" 

Uriel smiles innocently raising her chin in a dominant way "Because I'm asking you, Cassandra Pentaghast." She takes a few sips of the broth, broke a piece of the bread and eats it. Makes approving food sounds. Cassandra sighed, she doesn't have time for a headache. She took place in front of Uriel and ate calmly. The meal was over. Lavellan takes a wine, serves it for both, but Cassandra refuses to drink. Uriel rolls her eyes and put a drink in front of the Seeker. 

"Enough. I won't drink any alcohol, I need to be ready if there are surprises." Cassandra had risen abruptly. Lavellan raises an eyebrow as he takes a small sip of the wine. She arranged the bottle where it was previously. She did it with grace, with power. Cassandra snorts in disgust at this woman's actions. She is inches away from opening the door and when she does it closes again with the weight of the elf on her back. Her wrists are being clenched by the Herald's pale hands. Those long nails dig into the leather of her glove. The seeker has a free hand, ready to break out of Uriel's powerful grip, but Lavellan overtook her. She squeezed her free hand, joining it with the other. She definitely has her cornered at the door and Cassandra herself knows that. Her pulse is racing quite fast. Lavellan's body feels very hot. Uriel's pelvis automatically brushes against the Seeker's butt. Cassandra feels like she's going to have a heart attack, her cheeks flushed like she's waiting for this. Uriel's heavy breaths fell on Cassandra's nape. Her hair stands on end, she wants to fight, but her body opposes. Cassandra turns her head a little and has an image that will never erase. Lavellan looked in a serious state, red cheeks, her chest rising and falling abruptly. She saw a slight beads of sweat run down Uriel's neck. 

Her eyes shine so brightly that Cassandra felt more nervous that he was doing something about it. Cassandra clenches her hands into a fist seeking strength. Her legs are weak, she feels that she can fall at any moment. Uriel sticks closer, almost leaning on Cassandra's back. His lips touch the Seeker's neck. A current goes up the woman's back, it feels like the wolf's prey. Cassandra wonders when it was that she felt weak, but the Herald has control over Cassandra. 

"Your smell is so delicious, my dear Seeker ..." There was a pause for a short period."... It makes me feel dizzy." She whispers into the warrior's ear. Cassandra is tense before Uriel, but she feels very dominated and that frustrates her. 

"What do you want from me?" She growls under her breath, the closeness won't let her speak. 

Lavellan laughs, pressing herself against Cassandra again. Uriel sighs and turns to Cassandra to see her face. The Seeker looks away, but Uriel looks for her anyway. 

"I want everything from you. You make me feel so strange, but it feels so good. I can feel your pulse and your heartbeat. I want to feel everything about you." Cassandra gulps as she tries to keep her gaze. "I know your mind says one thing, but your body speaks for you." Cassandra frowns, her face is still red. Is she obsessed? 

"I don't want anything from you. This is wrong."

"If you really didn't want it, you would have hit me like that night. That hurt me, you didn't knock down a tooth and that's good. " She took a deep breath and her corner rises mischievously. "I'm going to make you mine, as it should be. Fools run from you, but I ... heh, I feel delighted." 

Cassandra is ready to say something, but just swallows. Uriel looks quite intimidating despite being flushed and anxious. When Uriel was distracted by the Seeker's submissive gaze, Cassandra took the opportunity to break free. This time she didn't hit her, she just pushed her away to open the door. Cassandra doesn't even know how long she was in there, but apparently it was quite a while. Haven is quiet they're just on patrol. She almost runs, her mind is clouded. She hid in a dark corner calming her thoughts. Her heart beats like she had never imagined. So furiously. She leaned against the stone wall, closing her eyes. Little by little, she lowered herself, managing to focus on the cold snow. She let her head rest on the wall. She still feels the feel of her lips brushing her neck. What if she wanted to bite? Cassandra's face heats up when imagining such a thing. She ran her hands over her face releasing a heavy sigh and releasing tension. A few quick steps rush. Cassandra swallows thinking of the woman and a blush rises again. 

"Cassandra? I was looking for you everywhere, but thanks for finding you. I need that- .. are you okay?" The Seeker sighs knowing that it is only Leliana. The Spymaster helps Cassandra to her feet. She nodded several times. 

"I'm fine Leliana, the fatigue is killing me, but there is no time for that." Leliana nods doubtfully and they walk together. In the distance Cassandra met the golden gaze that makes her shudder. She quickly looks away to pay attention to the Spymaster. 

"You should sleep, we will continue later." Cassandra accepted and was willing to go to her bedroom. She turned to see if there are any signs of Uriel. Cassandra frowns, shaking thoughts of the woman. Once inside her bedroom, the one she shared with Leliana and Josephine, she lay down on the bed as if there were no tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be adult content in this chapter.

A strong breath accompanied by a whisper "Seeker Cassandra. You look very pretty from here." The warm hand touches some strands of the short black hair. "Your companions are here, don't make too much noise." She whispered close to the Seeker's ear. 

Caught in the bed she took as her own, Lavellan holds both wrists "What...what are you doing here?" Because of her nervousness and blush, the elf only smiles. She crouches down facing the breasts covered by a shirt. She breathes, lets out a satisfied moan. Part of the chest was uncovered, Uriel passes close by and places some kisses. A sigh and a few uncontrolled breaths are present. Uriel smiles, she meets Cassandra's eyes, that prompts her to do more. Uriel climbs a bit, licked the Seeker's throat. Cassandra prevents herself from making any embarrassing noise. Lavellan takes Cassandra's hands, causing them to touch the elf's body. 

"Feel me, touch me Seeker, we have all night." She said seductively moving her hips rubbing with Cassandra. Even though she has clothes, she feels that warm coming out of her. Without further ado, Uriel kissed her, taking Cassandra with him on that trip. She had her completely mastered by now. Mowed. The kiss was full of lust. Lavellan's hands travel down the warrior's torso and then down until she gets where she wants. Uriel was about to reach into the Seeker's pants. She smiles seeing Cassandra's state. "Just relax.." 

**_________**

"Cassandra? Cassandra." The shaking makes her stand up a little upset. 

Look around for danger, but only see the Ambassador and Leliana looking at her. She scowls at both women. "What's going on?" 

Worried Josephine spread a cup of tea "It seems you were having a nightmare, you kept moving." 

Nightmare? Cassandra frowned more, then the images she had in her dream come back to her. She just had a dream having sex with Uriel. She was in shock for a while. They pat her on the shoulder pulling her out of there. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leliana speaks calmly. It is clear that it will not tell you anything. 

She sighed "No, I'm fine like this." The others decided to leave it at that. She ran her hand over her chest, where in that dream she had been kissed. That was quite intimate. Her stomach has a feeling of excitement. 

Four days passed, Cassandra continued to have those kinds of dreams. For a moment she thought she was under a strange spell because of the woman. That day Leliana had gathered them in the war room. She clearly noticed the tension between them, it was very obvious. There was a trip to the Storm Coast and before they left, the Spymaster pulled Cassandra aside. Leliana looked at Uriel suspiciously. 

She turns to address her friend "Cassandra, is she bothering you?" She knew instantly who she was talking about. 

"It doesn't, I can handle it." 

Leliana nods as they both look at Lavellan. Her dominating aura is felt since the time. "Have a good trip and be careful, after you came back that time, some things changed." Cassandra nods in goodbye manner. 

The weather on the Storm Coast was much rougher than before. The horses with each step fight the strong wind. The water droplets feel like a sting as strong as they go. Lightning strikes the grass from time to time producing a loud noise, thunder split the sky and black clouds do not let the sun's rays pass through. Does this place have the season early? It is a question of many. To go back to exploring, they left the horses, they can't risk it. The ground is saturated, a lot of mud. Uriel with her bare feet can feel everything and they are way too dirty. She likes to feel this kind of terrain anyway. It's cold and the waves are churning. Varric is behind Bull. Bull has a lot of stamina when it comes to taking punches. There was a lot of calm and that is something strange. Suddenly Uriel slips and a hole appears. She was trying to get out, but the mud won't let her do anything. 

"Herald!" Cassandra runs to grab the arm closer. Her hand was still slipping. Bull arrived in time to grab the elf, but Uriel's support had fallen and all her weight was off causing her hands to slip. 

Her body hit the stone-filled ground. That left her a little dizzy. Where it fell is very dark. Cassandra on the other hand looks for some way to go there. 

"Herald! Answer, say something!" 

Uriel smiles at the tone of despair and panic in the Seeker. "I'm fine Cassandra." She groans when she feels a back pain, she had fallen on top of something. A small stone. 

"Let's go find some entrance, hold on down there." Bull took a path to see some cave or something. Cassandra follows Bull as soon as he moves. 

There is no light, but Uriel can see in the dark. An advantage. Her senses are alert. Every drop of water that falls hears her. The earth is half wet. There are stones in the way. Further to the front, there were some torches. They don't light much, but it was a sign that someone or something is here. Somehow this place was dark spawn. 

Cassandra's scent is close, so it was easy for her to get out. There was no enemy activity or anything unusual. After a while they met again. They discovered that the hole that formed is due to a lack of soil. Cassandra would look for injuries, but nothing, Uriel is good at hiding. The ankle, noticed the medium pink color on the left ankle. When she walked, she made less pressure with that foot. Cassandra looked at her again, but only Uriel smiled at her. From the look the Seeker gave her, she knew she was going to have a conversation later. They climbed the rocky mountain a bit, finding the door to some dwarf ruins. Uriel has Cassandra close by, brushing her elbows as they walk. Uriel takes a bit by surprise that Cassandra doesn't bother. The red lyrium is for a full wall. As they went down some stairs they heard voices. A normal chat with a few laughs, but somehow they are not friendly. 

Crouching they walk over the pieces of collapsed stones to cover themselves. It's kind of easy for them to hide, the armor is soaked and it's darker. Without forgetting that they are dirty. 

"Look at that thing." Uriel whispered, gazing at that red lyrium titan. 

The dwarf points to two archers and a guard "the red lyrium has eaten them." 

"So we know what we're here for." Passing slowly through the stones, she manages to hide behind a wall. There was a minimal battle there. The Titan was the one that was a bit difficult, but it moved slow and was very heavy. 

Exhausted, with the rain, the winds and the fights that were on the way, they were breathless. At night it is still a great breeze. Cassandra shudders to wash the cold metal off her armor. That might not be dry enough at dawn, but removing the blood is best. The heavy rain has stopped a bit, but something is still falling. 

"Could you finally get it out? That blood looked like glue." Uriel comes crouching down on Cassandra's level. She had washed her armor first. Her elbows brushed for a brief time again. It was becoming normal for them. Cassandra just nods and keeps doing something with the metal that protects her feet. Uriel takes the mail and the clothing that goes under the armor. Cassandra, with her suspicious gaze, watches over Uriel. She arranges Cassandra's clothes on the stones under a tree. It may not get very wet, it is the best it is. 

Getting up and putting the metal next to her other parts, she stretches her back feeling two cracks from bending over. Sigh in exhaustion. Bull has to stand guard this time. Cassandra goes to her sleeping place, alone. Uriel was not. Which is weird because she saw her a while ago and entered the booth. A bundle of sheets rises making strange noises. The seeker sighs and pulls the covers off her seeing Uriel's clumsy face. 

"Oh come on, you were supposed to run." 

"I wouldn't run out of sheets." She turned her back on her, accommodating a candle. Cassandra was already ready arranging her bed sheet. She put on the sheet and blew out the candle. She closed her eyes trying to get sleepy. After a while she frowns and huffs annoyed. 

"Go to sleep and stop looking at me." She turns to look at the pale woman. She was surprised to see her eyes so bright. There was a slight blush on Uriel's cheeks. 

Lavellan gets up on his knees "I can't." A hoarse whisper leaves his lips. Cassandra swallows looking at the Herald's neck. Then she looked back at those golden eyes, they got closer and closer. Uriel was crawling towards her. In that position her shirt is stretched down. Cassandra can see inside. There are no bandages. Flushing, she looks away frowning at the elf who had a mischievous half smile. 

"You better stay there, stay away." She murmured so they wouldn't be heard. But Lavellan ignores and continues. Uriel settled in next to Cassandra being too close. "You can go back to your place." The seeker whispered avoiding eye contact. 

Uriel touched Cassandra's arms and then her torso. Cassandra feels an electricity in his touch. The elf turns her to look at each other, their foreheads collide and their breaths the same, Cassandra has a hand on Uriel's chest so that she won't get any closer, but that doesn't stop her from doing anything. Uriel frowned and kissed her. Cassandra knew she would do that. So she pushed her away. Uriel kissed her harder again. Cassandra tries to speak. The Herald's tongue invades the warrior's mouth. Cassandra moans for the act The tongues meet in battle, being dominated by Uriel. Cassandra separates taking a breath, but the Herald is more agitated. "Stop ..." the seeker whispered. Ignoring her, Lavellan kissed Cassandra's neck, licked it, kisses it, licked it, left wet kisses on her neck. Uriel's body is very hot. One part, Cassandra thinks Lavellan has a fever, but her body was always warm. Now it is more. How did it come to this, she feels like she's being haunted by the elf. As if her body wanted this, as if it were calling her. Uriel lays on Cassandra with a heavy breath Cassandra is stuped by the sight she has, Uriel is very flushed. She had never seen her like this. She heard the little gasps that Uriel is giving. 

"Herald..." 

"Say my name." Her voice comes out rough and her madmen shine bright. 

Cassandra frowns, but is still blushing. "Herald." Uriel leans down to whisper into the Seeker's ears. "Say my name ... Cassandra." 

That makes her shudder, Uriel's caresses are making her nervous. It is similar to what you dreamed of, but this is more ..

"Say it." It sounded like an order even though he is speaking quietly.

The seeker frowned at the woman's attitude. "Why do you want me to say it?" Lavellan's grip was loosening, that gave Cassandra an advantage to get out. Now it is the elf who is cornered in the Seeker's sack. Cassandra's heartbeat increases, having the herald disheveled and out of control is too much for her. "Go to sleep, I'll be watching you." Cassandra gets off Uriel and lets her sleep in her sleeping bag with her. 

Three weeks after what happened, Cassandra felt small in the Herald's presence. During those days, Uriel decided that the mages should be free and recruited. Of course, many did not like that idea, much less Cassandra. He didn't question her, he knows what he's doing, or so they think. More than frustrated, rogue mages can practice blood magic. Breathe Cassandra, breathe. Her conscience speaks for itself. They should take some measures, put Templars to guard the mages, but that would annoy Uriel. She snorted in disgust. Since when has she cared how Uriel feels. Of course, she has worried about the elf at times, but she is a strong and intimidating woman. Cassandra scratches the bridge of her nose, she can't do anything. Being surrounded by mages makes her a little restless. The Grand Enchanter Fiona felt that aura of power over Uriel, it could be said that she was a bit intimate. Unable to contain herself, the Seeker threw down her sword and headed for where the Herald is staying. Her steps are noises, forms and powerful. She did not even bother to knock on the door, she entered as if nothing to confront the woman. There she was with her back to the fire. No Shirt, no bandages, just the pants and elf footwear that she always wears. For a moment, Cassandra's air got stuck and revved. Her hair is in a loose medium ponytail. Beautiful what the Seeker can say, but shake every thought about her. 

"What were you thinking?" Cassandra breaks the silence between them. Uriel turns to face him. Cassandra did her best to keep her eyes on the woman. What the hell is he doing without a shirt? 

"What are you talking about, my dear Seeker?" His soft voice may calm Cassandra, but he knows Uriel's tricks. 

"You know what I'm talking about. How do you think of setting them free? You know it is likely that there is a blood mage or that they make pacts with demons, they turn into abominations! " Scream. Maybe they heard her outside, but that doesn't matter to her now.

Uriel sighs and sits cross-legged with a playful look. "I did my best. Those people were always downtrodden." 

"They are the rebel mages!" 

"I know, not everyone is the same Cassandra." 

"I don't trust them, that's what happens, however, you have them free without any supervision. Do you know what they may be capable of?" Cassandra is very angry. She shook her head in frustration and turned to go. The door slammed shut and Cassandra was thrown backwards being cornered on the small table. Uriel's pelvis brushes against Cassandra's butt. Her wrists are stiff from the elf's strong grip no matter how her nails are digging into them. Cassandra felt Uriel's breasts press against her back. 

"Listen to me, I know what I'm doing. If we had them as slaves, it could be worse. A group of mages is not good as a rival." She says pressing hard on Cassandra. A harsh moan escapes the seeker. That Uriel hears her and smiles satisfied. "You like it, don't you?" She whispered, placing a kiss on the Seeker's ear. She released the strong grip on her wrists, but didn't pull them away. However, she decided to caressing her arms up to her shoulders. Cassandra wanted out, but feels weak and overwhelmed. Uriel's hands came down and slipped around Cassandra's sides, searching for her abdomen. Then she rose and without permission invaded, squeezing the Seeker's breasts. She gasped, not even her previous partner had touched her like that. Uriel squeezed them and kissed Cassandra's neck several times until it made her moan. The elf turning sharply at Cassandra, stared at her. Both blushed, one more than the other. This time, Cassandra started the kiss, so fierce, so needy, full of things she never felt. Maybe love? Passion? Cassandra took control this time. Their tongues were fighting, like never before. Uriel moans into Cassandra's mouth at her rudeness. Cassandra feels the scars on the woman's back, she had never touched them, now she can feel that it gives her comfort. Lavellan pulls Cassandra onto the bed and straddles her. Now he could see her bare breasts. The Seeker swallowed, Uriel took Cassandra's hands and placed them on her tits. Cassandra had never felt that. So this is how it feels to touch another woman. Uriel moves her hips pressing against Cassandra. Uriel released her hair and arranged it in a rather sexy and provocative way. Cassandra's heart is pounding. She feels like it will come off at any moment. The elf is quite excited, small beads of sweat run down her neck until they fit on her clavicle. 

They kiss again, their desire is in the air. His lust, the hot. Between gasps and moans, Uriel removes the typical mesh that Cassandra wears in Haven. She gasped at the sight of the strong, untamed woman with a stoic nature at her feet. She moved and stayed in a potion as if to penetrate her. Cassandra had her legs wrapped around Uriel's hips as they kissed lustfully. Uriel collides her pelvis with Cassandra's center. That makes her moan. "I'm sorry Cassandra..but I can't control myself anymore." Her voice came out hoarse and as she thought long ago, Uriel had planned to bite Cassandra. That annoyance that she felt turned into pleasure. The flame ignites in her gut, with the desire for more. Uriel lowered her hand down to the warrior's pants, touching her femininity. Cassandra watched what Uriel did, that makes her shiver and feel cramps in her back. 

"Uriel!" She groans her name. The palest one smiles and reaches into the Seeker's pants. She rubbed, played, and teased Cassandra's clit. Cassandra groans near Uriel, looking at each other. With her mischievous grin, Uriel thrusts two of her fingers and flicks them inside Cassandra. The Seeker screams with pleasure, a wave of fever invades her. Uriel has her shaking. She never slowed her lunges with her fingers. Cassandra only gasps for air, but lets it out in gasps and groans. Leaning back, she tried to close her legs, but Uriel with her free hand separated them again. Her walls contract, there is a tingling inside her. She was seconds away from coming. Then Uriel stopped and took off Cassandra's pants. Uriel was giving her an oral. Her tongue touches all the points. 

"Now, you are mine, Cassandra." She whispers getting up to be level with the Seeker. "This is the beginning." She smirks as Cassandra takes a breath. Cassandra nodded several times. 

There is no turning back. Cassandra fell into the claws of the wolf. 


End file.
